This disclosure relates generally to apparatuses for enclosing energy storage devices, and more particularly, to apparatuses which can include an elongated sleeve with slots for mechanically coupling one or more mounting rails to the elongated sleeve.
In conventional capacitor assemblies, a plurality of capacitor cells, ultracapacitor cells, batteries, or other energy storage devices may be loosely held together within a housing that can subject the cells to a certain amount of external forces, including vibratory forces. In some cases, these forces can exceed the strength of the securing components. The resulting vibratory action may reduce the durability and lifespan of the energy storage devices. In addition, the passage of electrical currents through particular materials, including ultracapacitors, may cause the materials therein to experience temperature increases. Apparatuses and methods for managing vibratory action, temperatures, and related variables is an ongoing design challenge in the field of energy storage products and components.
Some energy storage devices, including those with capacitor assemblies, may use adhesive substances and thermal inserts between capacitor cells. These components can dissipate heat generated during operation and reduce rotation and prevent any dislodging of the capacitor cells within the assembly. These components are typically positioned between connected or adjacent capacitors and may be located along or nearby the path of an electric current. To connect energy storage devices together, complex bonding mechanisms between numerous surfaces may be used. These design choices may reduce some performance aspects of the energy storage devices during operation, and can limit the opportunity for further modifications.